Kiko
by g3nesis1
Summary: Zechs is trying to take over the world, along with Relena. This is the beginning of the end. One survivor from one village will not let this happen any longer. Neither will the Gundam Pilots. Will Zechs get what he deserves or will he win?
1. Default Chapter

Tears roll down my fragile cheek as I close my eyes tightly. I hear screams outside the barn door, screams of my mother, my father, and all who I love.   
  
"Why must the bastard, Zechs, do this to me? To my family?" I ask myself.  
  
I crawl into a corner, putting myself in the fetal position, making sure I hide my face. I couldnt bear it any longer. Maybe I should just die; I have nothing else to live for. Nothing. I closed my eyes as the ground beneath me, began to shake. I was tremendously curious, but I was too afriad and sadened to care. I gently fell to sleep with tears still rolling down.  
  
Meanwhile, a feirce battle was raging, right outside the young girls barn. Between Zechs, and the team of Gundams.  
  
"Heero!" Duo screamed. "There's a little girl in the barn. I can sense her. We must not fight here."  
  
"We have to." Heero remarked. "I'll try not to harm her." Heero paused. "Go get her. Make sure she's alright. I don't want it to happ..." He couldnt finish the sentence.  
  
Duo nodded. The Gundam ran behind the barn and stopped functioning. Duo jumped from the cockpit down to the ground, landing like a black cat. His hair, beautiful and brown, in a long braid. His blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight as he slowly walked towards the barns door.  
  
He slowly opened it, not to frighten the child. It was dark, dark like Zechs heart. Duo could barely see his own hand. But he could still hear and sense the crying kid.  
  
He walked over to a corner with spider webs, getting in his hair, and picked the child up. She wasn't heavy at all; just like a feather. The battle was over. Zechs ran like the little fuck he is. Duo met up with the rest of the team. He walked slowly towards Heero. He had his eyes on the little girl, now unconsious.  
  
"She's beautiful, fragile." He said to Duo. Duo nodded.  
  
"Stupid onna." Wufei laughed.  
  
Heero looked up from the child, and ran over to Wufei. He looked into his eyes. He could feel the fear in Wufei rising. Heero's fists were clenched. "You mother fucker!" He yelled punching Wufei to the ground.  
  
On the ground, Wufei felt his jaw, making sure it wasn't broken. Heero looked away from the waste of a Gundam Pilot, and back to Duo, holding her.  
  
"Qautre, take her to base. Make sure she's okay."  
  
"Okay," He said taking her.  
  
"Now lets go find that fucker." 


	2. Another Pilot

Duo could see the fire behind Heero's eyes and he understood why he felt so much for this young girl. He understood why he made Duo get her, so she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"Lets go," Duo nodded.  
  
Wufei got up and ran to his Gundam. Trowa and Duo followed Heero. Wufei stayed behind, thinking about what he had done. Thinking about what his wife would say. Thinking about how she died. A tear fell from his eyes. "I have no right to control Nataku." He told himself, quickly running after the rest of the pilots.  
  
Quatre put the youngster in his cockpit and headed towards base. He frequently looked over to her to see if she woke up. Worries ran amuck in his mind. He went faster and faster until they reached the house. He jumped out of the chest, with her in his hand. She was slowly waking up. Her eyes were opening when he gently put her on the cot.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked wearily.  
  
"It's okay; you're safe." He told her, petting her face.  
  
Her blue eyes open all the way, still tearing. Quatre looked into them, he couldnt believe how beautiful she was. "Are... are you okay?" He asked, shaking.  
  
"Yeah," she said, trying to push herself up.  
  
"No, no..." Quatre said. "You must rest. You had a panicky day, today. You need your rest. One thing, what is your name?"  
  
"Kiko. My name is Kiko."   
  
"Where the hell is he?" Duo yelled to Heero.   
  
"I don't know. We've been looking for hours. The fucker probably went up in outer...." Heero paused. He saw something move in the forest ahead. "Duo...." He said, pointing.  
  
Duo looked and his eyes got big. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Heero looked back to the forest. Still moving. He shut down his gundam and walked over to the forest.  
  
"Heero...." Duo yelled. "Get back in your fucking Gundam!"  
  
Heero didn't listen. He walked into the darkness of the forest. Moments passed, and he didnt come out.   
  
"Heero!" Trowa yelled. "Heero!"  
  
Heero ran out dragging someone behind him. It was one of Zechs troops. Heero had beat him to a bloody pulp and he could barely stand or talk. Duo jumped from his gundam and helped Heero grab the young troop.   
  
"You bastard!" Duo yelled at him, punching the troop in the face. "Why did you attack that village? Why?" He said, skaking him.  
  
"Zechs knew there was..." He had to breath. "Another pilot there. One that you didnt know about. One that didnt even know she was one herself." Duo looked at Heero with surprise. "Another pilot?" 


	3. The Escape

Heero's eyes got big. "Could it be?" He asked himself. "No, she seems to weak."  
  
Heero dropped the young man amd waved to Duo to come with him.  
  
"Should we believe him?" Duo asked him.  
  
Heero shaked his head. "I don't know. He's Zech's troop. He may be lying to us to live."  
  
"He wouldn't live anyway." Duo angrily shouted to Heero looking at the frightened boy, being held by Trowa.  
  
Heero looked to him, agian. "I got an idea." He said, walking over to the boy, pulling him up quickly. "You're coming with us."  
  
Duo couldn't believe what Heero was doing. Was he actually going to bring one of Zech's troops to their base? The base, the only base that Zech's hasn't destroyed yet?  
  
"Heero! Don't."  
  
"We must. We have to find out if this wretched thing is telling the truth."  
  
Duo sighed heavily. "You know, I love you, but you are one crazy ass man."  
  
All of them got into their gundams and headed for the base. Fear was creeping up into the back of Duo's thoughts. "What if this is what Zech's wants? What if he put a tracking device on him? What if he's right? What if there is another pilot? Shit..." Duo thought, as he followed Trowa and Heero.   
  
Heero looked over to the young boy, screaming with each step the gundam took. He knew he was scared of him. He knew he was scared of all of them.   
  
"Good." He thought.  
  
They finally reached the base and Heero jumped from the cockpit with the bastard in his hands, struggling to get free. "You know, if I let you go. You will die from the impact." Heero told him.  
  
They landed on the hill, the boy still struggling. "Stop, or I'll kill you now!" Duo yelled to him. Tears rushed down his face, as Trowa pushed him into the doors.  
  
Quatre could hear a ruckus outside Kiko's bedroom. He rushed to see what it was. Kiko's eyes got big. She knew what it was and she didnt want them to find out her secret. She began to look for a way out. But the only door, was the one Quatre came in soon after she got up from her bed.  
  
"What are you doing up? You need your rest!" Quatre told her. Quatre could sense that something was wrong. Her aura suddenly got so defensive. He could also sense that she was scared. "No need to fear me or any of us, my sweet. We will not harm you."  
  
He pushed her back, her head touching the soft pillow behind her. Her naturally curly hair sheltering her face. Highlights shot through her hair, the light making them shimmer. She no longer had a childish look. She seemed mature;beautifully feminine;dangerous."Could this poor woman be the next pilot?" He asked himself, as she closed her eyes.  
  
Kiko didn't want them to find out. They were nice people, just like the people in the village. She didnt want them to get hurt, or killed like her friends. She could feel Quatre get up from the cot and walk out of the door. She jumped up, alert and ready to run. She could hear the people's conversation.  
  
Trowa threw the soldier to Quatre's feet. Quatre looked down in disgust, then looked back to Duo's worried look.  
  
"What's wrong, Duo?"  
  
"This peice of shit," Duo said, kicking him," said that there is another pilot. One we didnt know about."  
  
"Well, why did you bring him here?"  
  
"We think that...." Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Oh, I get it. I understand." He paused for a moment. "Well, it does explain her aura. It feels like she doesn't want us to know something. But, I guess we already know."  
  
Kiko could bearly make out what the humans were saying, but she figured out that it was bad. She reached behind her and grabbed the gun she stole from the human that carried her. It was a good gun;loaded. She put her palm on the door knob and began to twist it slowly, so the humans wouldn't hear her. She didnt want to hurt them, but she had to get out of here. Or they would die. She scrunched her eyes together as the floor creaked loudly beneath her feet. She hoped it didn't catch their attention. She hoped they were still talking. She let out the breath from her mouth slowly, and swung the door open. She put the gun out infront of her face. She looked around with suspiscion. No one was there, but they were just a minute ago. She knew something was up, but she put the gun behind her, in her pants. She threw her hands up, and shrugged.  
  
"Okay, humans. Do you want to play games? I have no problem with you. I would just like to leave, for your safety. I dont want what happened at the village to happen again. Blood is already on my hands." Silence was present after she stopped talking. "I'm just going to leave. For your safety."  
  
She started to walk towards the door. "We can take care of ourselves." A voice came from the darkness of a closet.  
  
"That's what they said. I won't let it happen again. I won't let the death of humans be on my hands again. No way." Kiko said, putting her hand on the door knob.  
  
"If you leave, Zech's will find you, and kill you." Another voice came.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's my problem."  
  
"No," Heero said, walking out of the darkness. "It is our problem."  
  
Kiko could hear someone outside, walking up to the door. Did they think they could trick her? She walked away from the door, to let the human come in. She then jumped behind the dark haired human, reaching for her gun.  
  
"Lemme go, onna!" Wufei screamed.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to hurt any of you. So, I'm just going to leave. Now, goodbye." She said, pushing Wufei into Heero, rushing out of the door.  
  
"Damnit!" Heero screamed, pushing Wufei off him.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find her." Duo told him. 


	4. It was Kiko

Kiko ran without looking back. The moon was chasing her as her hair flew behind her.  
  
"What will I do?" She asked herself. "Where ever I go, he will find me and kill who ever is in his way. I should just go to him. Although I don't have anything but this gun, he will have to kill me before he gets away."  
  
She ran faster and faster with the worried thoughts going through her head. She knew that Zech's would probably kill her, but she had no choice. She had to give him what he wanted. Her.  
  
Heero stood in the doorway, feeling the soft breeze fly in, touching his pale, fragile face. He slammed the door with anger.  
  
"Damnit!" He yelled.  
  
Duo jumped from Heero's scream. He slowly walked over to him and touched his face.  
  
"Listen Heero, we'll find her. Nothing will happen to her. We need to talk to her, figure out her story. Figure out why there's another pilot we didnt know about." He petted Heero's face.  
  
Heero looked into Duo's eyes. "I just don't want her getting hurt. I don't want it to happen again." Heero hugged Duo tightly.  
  
"I understand. It won't happen again. Obviously, she's strong enough to take care of herself until we find her. All of us need to break, so we can find her faster. We have to start now, before Zechs finds her, or she finds Zechs."  
  
Heero nodded. "I agree. Let's go now."  
  
They all rushed out of the door, grabbing all their weapons. Heero headed towards her village and Duo headed towards Zech's and Relena's castle. Quatre and Trowa headed in opposite directions as them. Wufei went off by himself. Heading towards the cliff. He wanted to jump off. He had no reason to live any longer. There was another Gundam Pilot. They wouldn't miss him. Especailly Heero. He had no reason to. He looked to the sky, blue with sorrow. The clouds, white. He thought he saw his wifes face. Smiling, urging him to jump. But, all he saw were white blurrs. The earth began to shake beneath him. He knew something was coming and the vibrations were too small to be a gundam. Something smaller, but quicker.  
  
He saw the sun coming up, but something was shimmering in his eyes. Blinding him. He heard screams, but did not move. It was Kiko. 


	5. Kiko, the female pilot

"Let's see what this thing can do!" She screamed, throwing the aircraft into gear, and jumping off the dirt.  
  
She headed towards Zech's castle. Maybe she would kill him, maybe he would kill her. Whatever the matter, he got what he wanted. She had no choice but to go there. He would just keep on coming and destroy everyone and everything in his way. Tears rushed down her face. She could still see the villagers faces. She could still see her mothers, her fathers, and the rest of her families. Why did she have to become a fucking Gundam Pilot? She never even saw one before. She thought the were no longer existing. But why did Zechs want her dead so much? Tears still rushed down her cheeks as she saw a cliff coming up to her.   
  
She put the thing in higher gear, and began to hover above the ground. She put her head down, and flew right to the dirt, making up a plan in her mind. But right before she could execute her plan, something got ahold of her.  
  
"What the fuck?" She asked herself. She looked out of the cockpit windshield and saw something. "A gundam!" She screamed as it put her to the ground. She tried to get away, but the craft was too damaged. She rushed out of the jet and stood infront of the gundam. Wow, it was so big. It kneeled, and she could see the pilot. It was the human that she held hostage.  
  
"Damnit," she thought. "They know."  
  
Wufei jumped from his cockpit, and landed on the ground, with the sun in his eyes. "My name is Wufei. Come with me." He held out his hand. He couldn't believe how much Kiko looked like his wife in the sunlight. Beautiful, almost exactly alike. "Could she?" He asked himself. He violently shook the thought from his mind as Kiko took his hand. He threw her to the cockpit and grabbed the radio.  
  
"Heero! I found her. I'll meet you guys at the base."  
  
"Okay, over."  
  
Wufei rushed to the base, looking over to Kiko to make sure she was okay. She wasn't like any other woman he'd saw before. Beautiful, yet dangerous. He liked it. He smiled as they both jumped to the ground, meeting up with Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa.  
  
They said nothing, until Kiko brought out her gun.  
  
"Ugh!" Duo yelled. "I was wondering where I put it! I would like my fucking gun back please, if you don't mind! Please!" He said, hurrying her. She took out the round, and threw it to the ground.   
  
"There ya' go." She said, handing it to him.  
  
"Thank you." Duo replied, taking out another round and putting it in.  
  
Heero stepped up. "Now, tell us, why are you running away? Why does Zechs want you so much? Are you the other pilot we've been hearing so much about?"  
  
"Maybe," she answered.  
  
"Let's all go in."Quatre yelled, opening the door to the base.  
  
Kiko looked into Heero's eyes.   
  
"Ladies first." He said. Kiko smiled, and walked through the door and threw herself on the couch.  
  
"So?" Heero asked, siting down gently.  
  
"I am running away because Zechs wants me because I am the other gundam pilot you have heard about."  
  
"Why didn't we hear about you earlier?" Duo interupted.  
  
"Because, no one knew about me until a week ago, when Zechs came into the village looking for you. I was with my foster parents, my sister knew also. She told him. He came looking for me. Killing everyone in my path."  
  
"What do you mean foster parents?"  
  
"My mother died before she had me. The doctors had to cut me out of her for me to live. My father, well, I don't know where he is. They said that he was young, so young he wouldn't be able to take care of me." Wufei looked to her.  
  
"What was your mothers name?"  
  
"I never knew. I don't know. No one ever told me."  
  
"So, how are you a Gundam Pilot?" Duo asked.  
  
"I was always interested in flying things. Anything I could. I was in the villages air force. But there isnt one anymore. They told me I was so good at mechanics I could be a Gundam Pilot. We had things like Gundams in the warehouses, but Zechs blew them all up. Blasted them to peices. The only thing that was left was the plane my father did leave me. Which Wufei over there destroyed." She said, pointing to him.  
  
"I am sorry." He said, apologizing.  
  
Duo looked at her. "You aren't good enough to pilot a gundam. No way."  
  
"We don't know that for sure. Maybe thats why Zechs wants her so damn bad. Now that he has 6 of us to worry about."  
  
Wufei walked outside. Remembering his wife, and looking at Kiko. Her hair, her face, so alike. He remembered he left after she died, leaving everything at the village. His clothes, other possessions, and his plane. "Could it be?" He asked himself. He rushed in. "Kiko, what is your last name?"  
  
"I don't have one, but they always used to call me Kiko-chan."  
  
Wufei nodded, as the rest of them stared at him. They wondered why he was asking those questions.  
  
Heero looked back at her. "Do you wanna see if you can manage a gundam?"  
  
Kiko smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Good, get ready. You'll be piloting one in the morning. For a test drive. Mine..." 


	6. Wufei

Duo looked toward Heero with his eyes big and round. "What did you say?"  
Heero looked back to Duo. "She's piloting Zero in the morning... We have to see if she's worth having..." Heero gave a grin to Kiko and walked out of the base.  
Duo couldn't believe it. What if she was going to steal it? Or destroy it? "Damn," He thought. "He's taking a big risk..." Duo ran out of the door, behind Heero, leaving Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and their new friend, Kiko.  
Wufei looked to Kiko, as she sat on the couch. Twirling her hair with her finger. "Mei Lan." He thought. How much did he miss her. He remembered, looking into her brown eyes for the last time; caressing her silky black hair for the last time; holding her in his arms for the last time, before she passed onto another world. He always blamed himself for her death. Why didn't he stop her from getting into Talgeese? Why didn't he fight OZ by himself? Why couldn't he save her? Why couldn't he take all of her injuries and put it upon himself? Why? Why? Why? He left her there, he left her body there. He could no longer face his failure to save a loved one. Could she of been pregnant? Could she of been alive? What if she was? Why didn't he check? Why didn't he stay there until she awoke? What if Kiko was... "No.." He thought. "She couldn't be. Mei Lan was dead. Dead..." Tears began to fall from Wufei's eyes. He silently sobbed.  
"Wufei?" Quatre saw his tears stream down his cheek. "Whats wrong?" Wufei said nothing. He couldn't. He couldn't speak. "Wufei?"  
Chang looked up to Quatre standing infront of him, acting sincere. Wufei pushed himself up, and wiped the tears from his hot face. "Nothing.. Nothing.." He said, walking into his bedroom.  
Kiko looked to him. He looked slightly familiar. But she didn't know where and when she saw him. She looked back to Quatre rubbing his forehead. "Hectic day?"  
Quatre nodded, then laughed. 


	7. The Little Girl

"No.." Wufei thought. He threw the memories, the thoughts out of his head as he lay on his bed. "Mei Lan.." He cried out into the night as the moon watched his sorrow; as the stars screamed out light.

Heero sat upon a cold slab of stone, looking out to the lake beneath his feet as Duo slowly walked up to him with his hands in his pockets. "Heero.. Are you sure"  
Heero said nothing, just looked out. "I am.. I can feel something in myself. I want to make sure she knows what she is getting into"  
Duo sat by him, laying his braided hair head on Heero's shoulder.  
"You know.." Heero began. "I can remember the little girl. She walked up with the yellow flower in her hand, along with the leash of the puppy. The puppies eyes were bright and teary. Wanting to play, jumping up and down. She handed me the daisy, and I accepted it, not knowing the effect it would have on my life. When the vibrations came beneath me, I could think of nothing but my anger. People were screaming and running, left and right. Running from the ash, from the death. I ran to the village, it was destroyed.." Heero began to tear. "Everything was destroyed. No one was around, just the silent shadow of death. I saw her little bloody hand beneath the rubble with the two little daisies clenched tightly. I knew, right then, it was the little girl." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "My soul was shattered. I knew who did that and I promised myself that I would avenge her death.I saw the puppy. Not breathing, the bloody paws lying near his owners. There was nothing I could do. I picked the puppy up, and held the cold corpse in my arms. I couldn't bear it anylonger. I had to do something. Kiko reminds me of myself, taking revenge on those bastards. I have to help her"  
Duo held Heero in his arms as the moon came from behind the dark velvet clouds. "I love you, Heero"  
Heero sniffled, smothering his face in Duo's chest. "I love you too, Duo." 


End file.
